Frustrations
by Ecchi Girl
Summary: Title says it all really. Neal x OC


**Hehehe had to write this.**

I was sitting in the living room reading when Neal came home. He looked…flustered.

"Hon? You okay?" I asked leaning over the back of the couch. In response Neal carelessly tossed his jacket to the floor before piling atop me on the couch slamming his lips fiercely against mine. Everything immediately turned to fire through me.

"Wha-what happened to you to get so flustered?" I asked as he ran his hand up my thigh.

"Work was rough," he muttered against my neck.

"Even the most difficult of days hasn't seen you like this when you come home," I groaned. His hand ran up my waist rubbing my white camisole up around my neck pulling it over my head.

"I just need to feel you," he groaned sitting up and unbuttoning his shirt and tossing it to the floor.

"I am sure we can arrange that," I gasped clutching his long brown hair in my fists. He groaned running his hands up and down my muscular waist, his thumbs tracing along my hip-bone where my jeans began. I arched up into his back and groaned his name.

My own hands ran down his back and felt the sinewy strong muscle shifting under my hands. I moaned as I rocked my hips up into his. I cupped his cheek and pulled his lips against mine allowing him to be as rough as he wanted to be much to my own delight.

Suddenly Neal sat up pulling me with him and situating my hips in his lap as he continued to kiss along my neck and collar bone. I groaned as he cupped my breast through the old fashioned breast bindings I always wore.

"Neal," I groaned, tossing my head back. I arched into his form and groaned delightfully. His hand ran from my butt up to my thigh. My breath started coming in heaves.

"Neal you are getting too good at finding my hot spots," I whispered huskily.

"Plenty of practice… that and I like the sound of you calling my name," he groaned huskily.

"I repeat too damned good," I purred stroking up and down his arms. He hooked my legs around his waist and lifted me; one hand wrapped around my back making sure my body never left his, his other hand held my butt up.

Suddenly we fell onto his bed. I stared gape mouthed up at him before a smile was plastered onto my features.

"Well someone's eager tonight," I murmured, tracing the hem of his pants along his hips.

"Yes, yes, I am," he agreed kissing along my neck and down through the valley of my breasts until he got to the bindings before skipping the bindings and kissing along my abs. I arched up in delight gasping his name.

I ran my hands over his hips again and groaned and desperately rolling my hips up against his feeling his erection against my stomach.

"Neal!" I hissed between my teeth and jerked his hips close to mine via his pants. "You really need to quit teasing a demon warrioress."

"Why not, she always teases me," he whispered back, now back at my ear nibbling at my earlobe. "Besides she is a priestess who loves me as well."

"Damn you," I moaned, tossing my head back and moaning his name. His thumb flipped the button on my jeans open, before he started edging them off of my hips. He had just gotten them half-way off when I stopped him.

"Uh-uh, me first," I groaned, rubbing my palm against his growing problem, "You seem a bit…constrained." He nearly melted on top of me.

"Mnn, Lindsey! That isn't fair!" he gasped, his fist clenching beside my head.

"I know," I smirked unlatching his pants and pulling them off of him. "But you weren't playing fair so what makes you think I will either?"

"An excellent point," he whispered in my ear, before nibbling from my earlobe down my neck and along my collarbone. One of my most pleasing places along my body.

"Ohhh!" I gasped, rolling my eyes back in my head and groaning desperately. I felt his lips curl into a smirk along the top of my breasts as he started pushing my jeans down again. This time I let him as he pulled my pants free leaving me in only my panties.

My breath was coming in heaves and I ran my hands over his muscled arms. Neal wrapped one arm around my waist pulling me up into his body. I gasped as I pulled my knees under me and sat up, pressing my body against his and kissing him passionately, our skin like fire on each other.

"Neal!" I gasped as he hitched my hips up closer to him. I clutched desperately at his hair and neck pulling his lips against my skin. In a moment he had me pressed against his headboard my back against the wall and my arms above my head as he ravaged me. I shifted my hips against him in a begging sense. I was so wet and hot I needed him so badly.

"Neal, please!" I groaned, my body writhing against his. Neal's hands lighted on my hips and started pushing my panties down my muscular legs. I slid my hand down his body pushing his own boxers off of him. We pulled the undergarments free of each other. I looked into his beautiful blue eyes and he cupped my face with his hands, weaving his fingers through my golden tresses.

Neal's fingers ran delicately over my skin and pulled me against him gently laying me on the soft bed, my heart hammering and breath heaving. He traced my cheeks with his hand kissing me and laying his familiar weight atop me.

He stroked my cheek and kissed my lips softly, "I love you so much," he whispered.

"I love you, now please," I growled. He complied mercifully pressing into me and filling me so completely with his hot throbbing member. My eyes rolled back in my head pathetically.

I made a strange gargled groaning noise that was supposed to end up a purr but never got around to it. Neal smirked and started shifting his weight and thrusting into me. My hands reached up absently and wrapped firmly around his back running up and down his sweaty flesh.

I wrapped my leg around his before rolling us and pinning him beneath me. Neal gasped up at me as I smiled down at him rocking back and forth. I let my eyes drift closed as he gripped my hips and bucked up into me.

I tossed my head back and gasped in delight as he hit points inside me that elicited things that went beyond delight through my entire body. Sweat ran down my temple and I arched forward, rocking my hips and kissing him fiercely.

I clutched at his shoulders as he kissed up and down my neck. I moaned in desperation as we moved in sync. He groaned as well my long nails scratched into his skin leaving large welts and sometimes even a trace of blood.

Neal responded to my nails with his teeth along my collarbone and neck causing my breath to come in gasping heaves as my hips continued to rock into his thrusts.

"Gnn," he groaned as I slowed torturously down. Neal grabbed my hips, digging his thumbs into the bone sending shivers of delight up and down my spine. I almost collapsed over him I was so overwhelmed with feeling.

"N-Neal! P-please!" I gasped.

"You are so hot," he whispered huskily thrusting up hard as he rocked my hips over him.

"So close," I ground out through grit teeth.

"Let go," he ordered, his voice gruff and heavy with lust. I let out a yell arching my back and crying his name as I came hard around him. My orgasm triggered his own and he pulled me as close as possible as he emptied his seed deep in my womb. I collapsed afterwards my body draped haphazardly over his as he brushed my long sweaty hair out of the way.

"God, I love you, Lindsey," he whispered as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you to, Neal. So much," I replied, "It's pretty epic when you spring intimacy on me like this. Never saw it coming." My blue eyes looked up into his and smiled. He wove his fingers through my hair and smiled back.

"Just rest, my darling," he said. I smiled and closed my eyes curling into him and falling asleep.

**I don't really know why I wrote this but it is so sweet. At least I think so. Enjoy! **


End file.
